petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Marko Lazarić
Marko Lazarić is a Petronas City resident, a theatre and film director who mostly works in Theatre "Markomedija". He directed a play known as Zombies of Jantol, which starred Anto Licio and Santa Claus Bifsi II, but the play was said to be historically inaccurate. Following this, Marko was supposed to film a biograpfical feature focusing on the life of Gogos, starring Donny Delure. The film was, however, cancelled. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Marko's early life is unknown. He moved to Petronas in March 2012 and got a flat inside the 'Big Roof House'. He is a homosexual. He soon got a job as a director of plays inside the "Makromedija" Theatre, where he started working on his biographical play about St. Jantol. Santa's Night While having a reherasal with his actor Anto Licio, who was playing St. Jantol, Marko was interrupted by Santa Claus Bifsi II who arrived into the Theatre "Makromedija", looking for Licio. Anto then played his part in front of Santa, much to Marko's approval. While Bifsi and Anto talked, Marko looked at Bifsi and concluded he was perfect for the role of St. Jantol's father. Sometimes later, while heading home, Santa was approached by Marko. Marko told him to come to the theatre the next day, as he still believed Santa was perfect for the role of St. Jantol's father. Darkness is Coming When the summer of 2012 was ending, Marko invited mayor Helliar to his theatre. Helliar arrived and Marko told him to come see Marko's new play: Zombies of Jantol. Helliar refused to come. Bifsi and Friends Several months later, Marko was visited by Bifsi II in the theatre. Bifsi claimed he would no longer play the role of St. Jantol's father, as he believed the play was historically inaccurate and bad. The two said goodbye to each other. Gogos Goes Movies Marko arrived to 'Serjical Strike' building and talked to Buckethead, as he had a message for Gogos. Eventually, Gogos arrived to Theatre "Makromedija" and talked to Marko. Marko said he wanted Gogos to star in his first feature film, which was ostensibly supposed to be based on Gogos' life. Marko told Gogos to go to the 'Univerzum Studios' the next morning to film a scene, but Gogos left the theatre having doubts about the project. The next day, Gogos arrived to the studio and met with Marko. On the set, Gogos had to film a scene with Donny Delure who was dressed as Martin Gellenvary, but due to Gogos' unprofessionality, the scene was cancelled, and Gogos ran off the set. Marko followed Gogos and begged him to stay, but Gogos simply said no. The movie production was cancelled. Works Stage plays * Zombies of Jantol ** A biographical drama based on the life of St. Jantol. Stars of the play were Anto Licio and Santa Claus Bifsi II. Films * A film about Gogos (cancelled) ** A biographical film about the life of Gogos the rapper, which would focus on how Gogos ostensibly killed Martin Gellenvary and tried to get Ivo Grigić's remains. The stars of the film were supposed to be Gogos and Donny Delure. Trivia * He was a homosexual. * He was a great fan of Gogos. * His play Zombies of Jantol was said to be historically incorrect by a History professor Sašo Šimić. Appearances * Santa's Night * Darkness is Coming * Bifsi and Friends * Gogos Goes Movies Category:Petronas Characters Category:Directors